Gundam Wing ZR Project: The One-Shots
by ZeonTwoSix
Summary: A compilation of back stories from the point of view of certain characters, three-to-four years after the events of Endless Waltz. Will contain additional material for the upcoming main EW-FT interquel.


ONE-SHOT 1: On Family History, Pacifism, and a Maiden's Inner Inquiry (Part 1 of 2)

December 27, AC 199.

It was roughly three years since the invasion at Brussels. From that moment on, humanity has had its longest duration of peace ever since the end of the Eve Wars. Everyone was a lot more open about how the world should be.

It was also three years since I last met him. The man who, back when I met him nearly half a decade ago, threatened to kill me.

However, that is not of the moment right now. The holidays have ended days ago and I still need to do my duty as a member of the Earth Sphere United Nations. I'm just fortunate that right now people are busy with the preparations for AC 200.

As for me though, I still have to do some negotiations and lectures about my plans for terraforming Mars.

"Milady..."

I heard a knock on the door as I was still browsing through the letters, proposals, and dissertations regarding the Mars project. I promptly responded.

"What is it?"

In came a man dressed in black with dark pepper-gray hair, and with the stature of one in his late twenties. He is currently serving as my butler after I have persuaded Pagan, my former butler, to quietly retire for his own good, and to enjoy the rest of his life in peace.

It was a bit sad on my part since, even at his age he continued to serve my family with vigor. It was quite hard to take now that he's left my family's side, but it's still for the best.

"Milady, the car is now waiting. Anything else I need to bring along?"

"No need, Johann. I'll be only bringing some documents with me; i'll handle it."

"As you wish.."

He then escorted me to the car that was waiting outside. For a man who has only served me for about half a year, he's not actually that bad. It's just that I'm not that much used to people whom I have just met recently, for starters.

And yet, Johann would prove to my family that he's more than capable of filling Pagan's place. But that's justifiable. The only thing that worries me, though...

He doesn't speak much about his background. All I know about him is that he was a mere wanderer from the Eastern part of ESUN's Euro Zone, particularly of Russian Ancestry dating back from the old Anno Domini era.

"Is there something bothering you, milady?" he asked me while he was looking through the rear-view mirror. Surprisingly, for a man who claims to be of Russian ethnicity, he does not have a trace of accent.

"Nothing much. I'm just curious about something."

"Which is..."

"Your background, actually. The only thing you've told me is that your surname is Godunov. I've learned that the said name dates back from the 14th AD era, from the Tsarist Dynasties of the former Russian Empire. And that such royal bloodline ceased during the so-called Time of Troubles, and long before the Empire was dissolved at the turn of the century."

"Truth be told, milady, with millions of people living in both Earth and the colonies, it's apparently difficult to track whether or not a man who carries a royal name can lay claim to a presumably-extinct bloodline. Once people do, others will rise up to refute the same until such debate ends in a deadlock which would only spark the occasional bloodshed."

"Are you referring to the Romefeller bloodline, by any chance? Or is it just out of personal experience?"

"Funny you should mention that name, milady. While popular sources would indicate that the Romefellers, through the foundation that carries their name, were the ones responsible for bringing about conflicts that became an integral part of the late AC era, others would aver that not everyone in the family shared the supposed facade of war profiteers that the Foundation came to be."

"Are you suggesting that there was already a deeply-rooted schism within the Romefeller family?"

"Who knows? All I'm certain from the days I've studied is that the side of the family which was more prominent during the war did not consist of the members of the Main bloodline."

"Why is that?"

"Sources say that the Main house were completely wiped out in a way that no one would even notice. Others claimed that they withdrew from their days of prominence when cracks among their ranks have started to materialize, thus beginning the so-called "inverted exile."

For a butler of his age, Johann knows his history very well. Although there's some sketchiness as to his theories behind the Foundation. But apparently, I have no right to counter for two important reasons:

One, I have only crossed paths with the Foundation back when the former United Earth Sphere Alliance was still waging war against rebels from the Space Colonies. In particular, during the height of the threat imposed upon by unique mobile suits from the Colonies - the Gundams.

And Two, I have no right to speak ill of such bloodline, when my true bloodline is as decorated as theirs, and maybe even more muddied by blood.

Nonetheless, I put that query of mine away for now. I have to focus on the present as ESUN's current Vice-Minister for Foreign Affairs...

-=-=-=INCOMING TRANSMISSION=-=-=-

Hello. I do apologize for the somewhat short length of the very first part of the side stories, but rest assured that I will fill up the second part as quickly as possible.

Also, do notice that I'll be creating each part of these one-shots from various points of view, and with strong connections to the upcoming GW fanfic to be published after Christmas 2014. For this one though, just hazard a guess...

P.S. Do watch for new characters that I'll be introducing, apart from the existing cast. Chances are they will have a substantial influence to the plot of the aforementioned upcoming Fanfic.

Until then...

-=-=-=END TRANSMISSION=-=-=-


End file.
